


demon please don't eat my ass

by koogi



Series: spooky luv [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Haunted Prison, M/M, cameraman, i dont even know what the fuck happened halfway through this, lol, oh and also they say Dude a lot, sexual tension of sorts?? i dont know, theres kissing, they kiss in the haunted prison .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogi/pseuds/koogi
Summary: jungkook's scared (again), and yoongi's there for him (again).or jungkook just wants his fucking flashlight. and hes also in love with yoongi. but thats irrelevant. okay, its a little relevant.





	demon please don't eat my ass

"our five minutes in cell 17 begin now," yoongi's says from somewhere near the door.

jungkook studies the walls of the derelict cell, desperate to think of anything but ghosts.

"hyung-?"

yoongi rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, though he knows jungkook can't see due to the suffocating darkness.

"four minutes and forty-five seconds left, jungkookie."

the taller boy gasps suddenly. "yoongi hyung, stop."

"what?"

"please, stop touching my shoulder. that's not fucking funny."

"i'm not touching your shoulder." yoongi drawls. he sounds amused.

jungkook realizes that yoongi's voice is coming from the other side of the room. yoongi seems too far away to touch his shoulder. a shiver runs down his spine. "so-" he says, his voice cracking. "so that wasn't you behind me a second ago?"

"dude, no. just chill," yoongi presses a button on his watch, checking how much longer they had left.

the dim light illuminates his face as yoongi busies himself with watching the seconds tick by.

jungkook finds himself drawn to yoongi's face, half scared at the gaunt appearance the unflattering light gave him, and half inexplicably attracted.

"how much longer, hyung?"

"four minutes and eighteen seconds, kiddo," yoongi mumbles.

jungkook walks around the small cell, the cracked stone walls cool to the touch. he feels his way across the room, stopping once he can feel yoongi's presence next to him.

"dude, this is fucking scary," jungkook laughs nervously, as if he wasn't this close to passing out. as if he hadn't already made it quite clear that he didn't want to be locked in a haunted prison cell after all.

"it's literally not, though. just think of it like - like you're in a room. it's just a room, kook-ah. a very shitty one, but a room nonetheless."

jungkook nods to himself and drums his fingers against the wall semi-casually.

"how much longer?"

"three minutes and fifty-nine seconds."

jungkook curses himself for suggesting they lock themselves in a pitch-black room for five fucking minutes.

a few seconds tick by.

"shit, dude, my eyes are totally playing tricks on me right now. i swear i just saw something move right there. i saw it! out of the corner of my eye! i swear!"

"you always do, and there's literally never anything there, kookie."

jungkook bites his lip, his hands shaking. "n-no, i swear there's something in the corner over there."

"just chill. three minutes and 41 seconds left."

jungkook tries to calm his nerves by thinking of something, anything else.

"no, look!" he says, though it sounds more like a squeal. "i swear i saw it. hyung, give me my flashlight."

"no."

jungkook pinches his thigh, asking himself why he just had to give his flashlight to yoongi before they had locked themselves in.

"hyung, please, i swear to fucking god there's something there."

"nope, the rule is no flashlights, you said it yourself, jungkookie. three minutes and twenty six seconds left."

jungkook tries to avoid looking at the corner. though he knows yoongi wouldn't see it, he swears that there's a figure standing in the darkness.

"hyung, please," jungkook begs. "i swear to _god_ , there is something there, if you'd just-"

"nope, no way. i'm not letting you. your mind is just playing tricks on you, jungkook. face your fears."

jungkook can feel yoongi ruffle his hair affectionately.

he shivers at yoongi's touch.

lucky for jungkook, it's pitch-black in the cell. please, god, please don't let yoongi hyung notice that, he thinks, making a mental note to cut that part out of the final video.

it wasn't his fault that his body had done that when yoongi ruffled his hair, it was just-

it felt good. like, really good.

jungkook berates himself for a moment for thinking that about yoongi of all people before fixing his gaze back on the corner of the room.

a shadow shifts, and jungkook can just make out the shape of a man.

"oh god, hyung, oh shit, i just-"

"two minutes, thirty-eight seconds," yoongi responds, ignoring jungkook's pleas for the flashlight.

"hyung, i think it's getting closer," jungkook stammers, his heart pounding out of his chest.

"there's nothing there, jungkook," yoongi says, sounding exasperated.

"no, hyung, just give me the-" jungkook reaches for the flashlight he knows is in yoongi's front pocket. he grabs something.

"jungkook..." yoongi says slowly, voice rough.

jungkook turns pale. "oh. oh my god. th-that's your-"

"that's my dick, man."

jungkook pulls his hand back, sputtering apologies.

"it's okay, just-" yoongi turns on the flashlight, accidentally shining it directly into jungkook's face, which had turned bright red. "look, no ghost," he shines the flashlight into the corner, trying to deflate the situation.

"i am so sorry, hyung, i-"

"it's okay. it happens, kook."

jungkook pauses, trying to level his breathing. "can we - can we maybe not put that in the video?"

yoongi turns the flashlight off again, submerging the pair in darkness once more.

"i don't know, that was pretty funny," yoongi sounds like he's grinning.

jungkook's mind is racing, and his heart is beating out of his chest, but it wasn't because of the ghost haunting the cell they were in.

"how much longer?" jungkook asks tentatively.

"one minute forty-two seconds. almost there, bud."

jungkook steps in front of yoongi, his heart pounding.

jungkook's sure yoongi can hear his ragged breathing. "you okay?" yoongi sounds hesitant.

"yeah, i'm-" jungkook says breathlessly. "i'm fine, hyung."

jungkook's hands snake up yoongi's hips, outlining his torso.

yoongi allows him to do so, and jungkook's breathing grows louder.

jungkook's hands continue up yoongi's body.

"jungkook?" yoongi asks hesitantly.

"what?" jungkook breathes, his mind clouded.

yoongi pushes jungkook's hands off of him gently before walking over to the camera positioned by the door.

jungkook stands, alone in the dark.

it's quiet for a moment, then a soft click - the sound of a camera shutting off.

then it's silent again.

jungkook is shoved backwards suddenly, hitting the wall lightly. yoongi kisses him roughly, running a hand through jungkook's hair.

yoongi had certainly noticed the reaction that jungkook had a moment before, and he smiles through the kiss in satisfaction.

jungkook moans softly as yoongi slips his tongue in between his lips.

jungkook can't help but hope that whatever ghost was haunting cell 17 was into voyeurism.

jungkook's hands grab fistfuls of yoongi's shirt.

they continue kissing, jungkook pushed up against the wall of the cell, yoongi standing in front of him, his hands roaming under jungkook's shirt. jungkook shivers as yoongi's cold hands trail down his chest.

yoongi's watch begins buzzing loudly, signaling the end of their stay in the cell.

yoongi pulls away, biting jungkook's bottom lip lightly.

"holy fuck," is all jungkook can say.

yoongi turns the flashlight back on, grinning. "let's go, baby."

the two exit the prison cell.

their cameraman stares down at his phone. "see any ghosts?"

"nope," yoongi says before jungkook could open his mouth.

the cameraman glances upwards, and stares in surprise.

jungkook's hair is completely disheveled, as is his jacket. both yoongi and jungkook are panting, and neither of them can stop grinning.

"i don't even want to know."

the pair grin at each other, jungkook hastily wiping away stray saliva from his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe
> 
> find me on twitter! @kooforia


End file.
